


an afternoon with you

by QueenofCrazy



Series: tumblr works [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofCrazy/pseuds/QueenofCrazy
Summary: Stiles and Derek finally get together.





	an afternoon with you

**Author's Note:**

> For @HyperLittleNori
> 
> Hi lovely! I really hope you enjoy this and that I did this justice for you! I hope you have a wonderful holiday, filled with relaxation and many many amazing fics! 
> 
> I had a pretty hard time trying to figure out what to write for you, what you gave me was so amazing and I loved it! But! Writer's block happened and so I used prompt #1063 from @writers-are-writers to get inspired and write this for you!

Derek bought a dog when the pack was in their junior year. A beautiful little border collie. Isaac probably loved her the most and so Derek let him name her. And Isaac chose to call her Nala, of course, after his favourite Disney movie. Jackson tried to make fun of him for his choice, but Derek wasn’t having any of it and made Jackson run the perimeter for 3 hours straight and made him do the dishes for the next week. No one else made of Isaac for his choice of name. 

So over the next year Nala became apart of their pack. Everyone had to learn how to take care of her, which Derek was in charge of. Lydia tried to get out of looking after Nala, according to her, Nala is too big for her to look after, but Derek didn't let her get away with it much to her chagrin. But in the end Lydia grew to love her, almost more than Derek and Isaac themselves. Erica and Boyd loved taking her on runs with them when they came home and Nala loved going with them. Jackson was fond of her but didn't spend much with her. Scott, well Scott adored her, and spent most of his time when he came home from college cuddling her. Allison still wasn't officially apart of the pack. She only started talking to them 1 month before graduation. She told them after Gerard’s death she needed a break from the supernatural. She needed time for figure who she was and get some serious therapy. Her and her dad helped out sometimes when the pack had serious trouble, but that was the extent of their contact with Allison. They had a little more contact with Chris after they set up a truce. 

And they all went to College. All except Isaac and Erica who opened a bakery together. Stiles was going to go to the police academy but then suddenly changed his mind and was studying to become a teacher. Scott went to study veterinary. Lydia went to MIT and no one really knew what she was studying they just knew she was acing it. Jackson and Boyd decided to study architecture together and then once they graduated they had plans to open a company together. No one really thought they would make it that far, but a year later and they were still very enthusiastic about it. 

They all came back after their exams to just relax and catch up and sleep and eat good food. Stiles was enjoying being home with Derek and his dad. His dad he had missed immensely, but he knew Melissa and Derek were both taking care of him, and Isaac and Erica would go and hang out with him on his days offs. Derek and Stiles weren’t officially together, Derek wanted to wait til Stiles had gone to college to make sure Derek was who he wanted to be with. Which Stiles thought was very sweet and thoughtful of him, and made him love Derek even more. And Stiles had tried to date other people, he tried having casual hook-ups, but no one could ever compare to Derek. Derek, who was endlessly kind, and smart, who was quick on his feet when in a tough situation, who went with Stiles to visit his mom and just sat there with him and let him talk, and Stiles would do that same for him. He loved hearing Derek talk about his family, to find out who Derek had been and compare him to the man he knew now. Stiles knew what he wanted now, he was even more sure of his love for Derek and he so hoped nothing had changed with Derek. He really wanted to give this a shot. 

And so he took Nala for a walk, it wasn't that he was avoiding Derek, he just needed a chance to get his thoughts in order, to figure out what exactly to say to Derek. And Derek 100% knew something was up, he kept giving Stiles this look. Like he knew exactly what was going on in Stiles head, and knowing him he probably did. After all these years, since he was sixteen they had grown to trust and care about each other and knew almost everything about the other. The whole pack did, they came together so well, filled the holes in each others lives and hearts. His dad and Melissa both got more kids, just like they always wanted. Jackson was softer now, he didn't have to prove himself to anyone, he had found his place. Lydia stopped dumbing herself down for other people, but she also toned down on he rudeness and realised not everyone was going to leave her. Boyd let himself be heard, he was open and voiced his thoughts and opinions, he had a place here in this pack and he didn't have to be invisible. Erica, became more of herself than she had ever been, she no longer tried to be tougher than she was, (she’s extremely tough no argument there) and now she was constantly kind, and thoughtful and just enjoyed being who she was now. Isaac grew into himself, he didn't hide his opinions and he didn't fear being around them so often, he knew he was loved and no one would hurt him or ever let someone hurt him again. Scott, was still Scott. Kinda dumb in the endearing way, but also incredibly smart. He stopped trying to better Derek, and was just a teenager living his life. Stiles loved them all endlessly. But also every single one of them were waiting for him to make a move with Derek. And he really just needed some quiet to think.

Which of course was when Nala started barking. She ran off in front of Stiles, who had to rush to catch up to her. 

“Nala! Stop!” 

Nala stopped. Her head turned to look at Stiles. Stiles knelt beside her, scratching her head. 

“What’d you see baby?” 

Nala licked his face once, then ran off again. And Stiles tried to run after her but it wasn't long before she outran him. And he had to return to the pack house without her. How was this his life?

×××

Stiles walked back to the house slowly. Wondering what had caught Nala’s attention that she had run off, something she had never done before. Nala never ran off and she was trained to listen to whoever was with her. So her running off was unusual. Stiles didn't like it.

When Stiles arrived back at Derek’s it was to see everyone's car but Lydia’s gone. He walked in to her Lydia talking loudly. He followed to the sound to the study, where Derek and Lydia were standing over a map. A map of Beacon Hills and they were focusing on the preserve. Derek turned his head to acknowledge Stiles. 

“Hey Stiles, wheres Nala?”

Stiles sighed, “she ran off.”

The two of them just looked at Stiles. They were as shocked as Stiles was when it happened. 

“Nala ran off?” Lydia clarified.

“Yes. Ran off. Poof. i couldn't catch up with her and she wasn't listening to me.”

 

“Nala knows this forest almost as well as I do, she’ll be fine don't stress.” Derek said.

Stiles nodded, “anyway, whats going on here.”

“Jackson caught a weird smell on our way out here, he took Scott and Erica to the place where he smelt it and they confirmed. There's an unknown creature in Beacon Hills this very minute. Jackson, Scott and Erica are following the scent, Boyd and Isaac are at Deaton’s and we’re here. Trying to figure out what it could be based on where it is.” Lydia said.

“Well then. Let’s get to work.” 

An for the next hour they looked. They looked into everything they could find. At the moment their leading guess was Chupacabra, which Lydia thought was unlikely but indulged Stiles. Which meant that it would be going after livestock and because Beacon Hills didn't have any farmland in it, that meant the Preserve, with all the deer in it. And Nala.

“Oh shit!”

“What? Stiles! What?” Derek asked.

“Nala’s out there.”

“Oh. Oh shit!”

“I'll go call Jackson then go to Deatons for more information. You two just stay here and wait to see if Nala comes back.” Lydia didn't wait for a response, just left. 

Derek and Stiles moved from the study to the front porch, they sat side by side in silence. Stiles scanning the tree line hoping to see a glimpse of Nala. Derek had his head tilted, listening for Nala or anything he didn't recognize. Neither one of them spoke until Stiles out his head in his hands. 

“This is all my fault. I’m such a failure.”

“If you don’t stop with all those negative thoughts, I’m going to punch you.” Derek said.

Stiles’ head popped up. His mouth slightly open in shock. 

“What the fuck?”

“You heard me. This isn't your fault, so shut up or I'll punch you.” 

“I take offence to that.” Stiles muttered.

Derek caught his eye and smiled just a little. And Stiles was distracted by it. He was everytime Derek smiled. He look good, and it had taken him quite a while before he was comfortable smiling and showing emotions in front of the pack. It made Stiles happy, to see Derek happy and free.

Derek caught his eyes, and they just looked at each other. Derek's eyes flickered down to Stiles’ lips and then back up to his eyes. They slowly leaned in towards each other. Neither one taking notice of the world around them, completely and utterly invested in each other.

All of a sudden Nala bounded out from the tree line towards them. Pushing the two apart. Stiles laughed as Nala licked his face. Derek smiled.

“See? I told you there was nothing to worry about.” 

Stiles laughed and grabbed Derek's hand. Just holding it. Lydia called and told them that the smell was a prank from the neighbouring pack. They ran out 10km about halfway through they saw Stiles and Nala and called Nala away.

Both Stiles and Derek were very relieved to hear. It was a great prank but a bit of forewarning would've been nice.

Nala ran away and Derek pulled Stiles towards him, he put a hand at the back of Stiles neck and pulled him in for a kiss. And Stiles felt like the world exploded around him. Nothing else mattered, nothing was important. All that mattered was Derek, his lips and his hands. Everything else was forgotten, just the two of them existing in this moment together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading babes! Leave a kudos and comment if you like! 
> 
> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays/Happy Tuesday.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @kevaaronday


End file.
